dungeon_dashfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat
Combat is defined as "fighting between two opponents" and it is a large part of the Dungeon Dash Game. Combat in the game is not very violent, however, because this is a text adventure. Attributes The following attributes are used in combat: *Attack - A Measure of your Weapon **Increases your ability to hit **Increases damage when you hit **Affects initiative *Armor - A Measure of the Armor you're Wearing **Reduces your likelihood of being hit **If a monster can fly (aka, bats or the grim reaper), they are harder to hit, too. *Hp - A Measure of your Experience **Is decreased when you are hit **Is decreased when you try to hit, but critically flop (because you stub your toe) **Increases at the end of battle when you gain experience Hitting and Missing Like some roleplay games, Dungeon Dash combat is centered around hitting your target. Armor makes you harder to hit and weapons make hitting monsters easier. Armor does not reduce damage, it simply negates damage by causing your target to "miss". This means that a hit is not defined as your weapon bashing into your opponent. Hitting is when your weapon penetrates your enemy's defences and actually does something meaningful to them. The role formula for hitting and missing is quite complex and takes into account your opponent's armor, your weapon, whether or not your opponent is flying, etc. Damage Full Page: Damage If someone hits, they will deal damage. Damage is based on two factors, you base damage and your weapon. To simplify this, your base damage is your strength and it is determined by your race and never changes. Your weapon is whatever item you are currently wielding. These two factors are added together and you deal some damage. The End of a Battle A battle can end in several ways. These are summarized below. You Flee You chose to flee the battle instead of fighting. Your enemy makes a special kind of attack to see if they can block your escape. If they "hit" than you are blocked from running and they get to attack you. If they "miss", you get away and the battle ends. You Kill your Enemy You have depleted your enemy's HP by any and all means possible. You will then gain experience. If the enemy has money, you may be able to loot it. Your Enemy Flees Each turn your enemy makes a moral check. This check determines whether they will flee or fight. It is based on their health, your health, their race (and thus their intelligence and confidence), and a few other factors. For example: if you are at full HP and you are battling a rat who is at 1/8th hp, you can be almost certain that rat will run. When your enemy flees, you gain a small amount of experience for subduing, but not killing, them. This is helpful if you have the option to follow your enemy outside of combat. You die Full Page: Dying The game ends and you are given the option to spawn an ASCII gravestone. You will not respawn... R.I.P. Someone Teleports This instantly ends combat. Teleporting is not very well understood, however, so who knows what happens after the combat ends.Category:Battle